Killer Within
by Bilbisaurus
Summary: He promised to keep her safe, but in the end it was he who killed her.


Chapter One

The door slammed behind him. Annetta ground her teeth in frustration and turned away from the door Cesare had swept through angrily. The party, a vile event that Annetta had no taste for, bustled around her. She brushed her blond curls away from her eyes and turned slowly, breathing steadily.

Then Annetta spotted the Banker. A fat, unhealthy figure dressed in nothing but a loincloth, his spongy arm wrapped around the waist of a curvaceous courtesan. Annetta felt bile rise in her throat. Annetta forced down her revulsion and took a seat on a marble bench. She was focused on the door Cesare had disappeared through, frustrated by his temper, and by his useless old father. Annoyed, she averted her eyes and surveyed the landscape around her, carefully avoiding looking at the people. Gentle lanterns cast everything in a yellow light, illuminating the unsightly scene below. It made Annetta's pale skin glow with warmth, and many men approached her, but she waved them all away with an indifferent shake of her head. Boredom and exhaustion crept over her as the long minutes wore on. She sighed and felt someone sit next to her, but didn't look at them. The person next to her cleared their throat.

"Ciao bella," he said, in a deep, husky voice. Annetta rolled her eyes slightly and turned to him. Her breathe left her in a rush. The man had piercing amber eyes, deeply tanned skin and a short, dark brown beard. He was heavily armoured and armed, and dressed in a long white cloak, the hood pulled up over his head. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Annetta almost smirked, but her astonishment at his appearance here overide the feeling. It must have showed on her face, because he was looking at her in puzzlement. She composed herself and smiled at him.

"Salve messere," she breathed. Ezio gave her a charming smile and moved slightly closer. His hand shifted closer to hers and their fingers brushed. Annetta didn't move away from the touch.

"It is beautiful tonight, no? Are you enjoying the festivities?" Annetta's tone was lighthearted and polite.

"Si, but the beautiful women are scarcer than I thought. Except the one sitting next to me, of course," Annetta smiled, and turned towards Ezio fully, twisting a blond curl around her finger.

"Grazie," Annetta said. There was a long silence, broken only by the sounds of the other partygoers shedding their clothes and engaging in various acts of pleasure. Annetta ran a careful eye over Ezio. She tried to brush away the fact that she thought he was exceptionally handsome, and appraised his weapons and armour. A weak spot at his stomach. Ezio cleared his throat and Annetta looked up. He had noticed her looking at him, and she blushed.

"I couldn't help but notice, you came in with Cesare," Ezio said carefully. Annetta nodded slowly, wary of what Ezio had to say next. "You are close to him?" Annetta went to nod, but then Ezio looked up. The banker had finished with the courtesan girl, and now was slowly making his way around the party, staring with an almost fascinated manner at a woman engaged in pleasure.

"Yes, Cesare has told me a lot about you," Annetta said slowly, and Ezio started in surprise. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio stared at her warily, wondering her next move. She shifted and began to pull a dagger from her belt, when suddenly every muscle in Ezio's body clenched – Annetta was close enough to watch the ripple of muscles as it happened. Ezio smiled at her apologetically, and leaped forward. Annetta cried out, but it was too late. Ezio's hidden blade drove into the chest of the Banker, and he toppled forward. He placed the dying man on the bench next to Annetta, and she leaped up in shock. Ezio turned and leaped out onto a rooftop nearby, leaving the party, which had been thrown into chaos as people noticed the body of the banker and panicked. Annetta swore loudly, attracting looks from a few men, and leaped out after him. Ezio moved quickly, obviously experienced with running on the slippery surface of the rooftop. Annetta was quicker though, on account of being smaller, and tackled Ezio's legs, pinning him to the ground. He was stronger though, and fought her off. They tumbled down the rooftop, and then Ezio drove the heels of his feet into Annetta's stomach, and kicked her away. Annetta fell to the rooftop and rolled down, falling off. She shot out a hand and gripped the edge of the rooftop. The shingles dug painfully into her fingers and Annetta cried out in pain as she grappled to get a secure hold with her other hand. Her fingers were slippery with swear and she cried out again, this time in frustration. Her legs dangled uselessly below her. Gritting her teeth in determination, Annetta swung and managed to get a hand, and a foot, resting on the edge of the rooftop. Sighing shortly in relief, she scrambled up and took deep, heaving breaths.

Suddenly a crash sounded and Annetta looked up, and spotted Ezio. The tackle had slowed him, but only slightly. He had quite the lead, and it was dark. Annetta resisted the urge to return to Cesare emptied handed and ran after Ezio. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop with a feline grace, and Annetta struggled to keep up. Ezio suddenly turned and roamed his eyes over the landscape around him. Annetta tensed and dived behind a chimney. She drew in deep, coarse breathes and held completely still. After a moment she heard the scuffle of Ezio's boots on the rooftop, and a heavy thud as he jumped from the rooftop to the ground. Annetta leaped up and ran quickly to the edge of the roof, peering down. There was no movement except the quite chatter of two guards.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is really short! It's just an introduction chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please leave a review, it gives me the motivation to keep writing! Thanks for reading, ciao! :)


End file.
